


Goat Mom

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Future Goat Sans, Gen, Goat Mom is Not Good Mom, Graphic Vore, Masturbation, NSFW, Non fatal vore, Non-con Vore, Pregnancy, The kind of Unbirth that includes physical transformation and rebirth, Toriel is a bit of creep, Unbirth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Vore, Vore, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Toriel summons Sans to the castle to meet with her about something important.





	1. Summons

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't figured out from the tags yet this has unbirth in it. It gets kinda gross and weird so you've been warned.

Sans had no idea why but he’d been summoned to attend the Queen. The mailed invitation hadn’t come entirely out of nowhere, he’d almost bumped right into her at the public flower garden set near the palace last week. She’d remarked that he was cute and quite small, which in comparison to her he was, and that skeleton monsters were rare. She’d been pleasant and friendly but not in a way that would’ve suggested she’d want to go out of her way to meet with him again.

But Sans didn’t care, he’d been bursting with excitement ever since the summons had shown up in his mail box two days ago. He’d been ready to go down right away but Papyrus had pointed out the specific date and time printed on letter. It made sense, she was the Queen, she was probably busy a lot of the time, she’d have to set aside time in advance for most things. So, Sans had been forced to endure, brewing in anticipation and curiosity for two whole days.

But it was _finally_ time, well sort of, he was almost three whole hours early as he skipped up to the entrance of the castle. He smiled wide at the bored looking sentry posted outside. “I got an invite from the Queen,” he said, holding up the fancy piece of paper the summons was printed on.

The bored Guard sighed, rolling her eyes. “Go in, I’m not a gatekeeper and I really don’t care.”

Under different circumstance Sans might’ve had something to say about her sour attitude but today he was too excited to care. So, he skipped past her and into the castle. He was surprised to find that the interior was rather sparse. It was still nice and fancy but there wasn’t a whole lot going on with the décor other than the potted plants arranged neatly around the place. Maybe Queen Toriel just liked things being simple.

Sans had looked at the castle from a distance more time than he could count but had never been inside. He quickly got lost and had to ask for directions twice before arriving in the room prior to the throne room. Judging by the comfy couches and chairs it was where guests would wait for their chance for an audience with the Queen.

No one seemed to be waiting right now and other than himself and what he presumed to be a Guard, even though they didn’t wear armor, standing by the door that led to the throne room, the room was empty. Sans walked over to sit in one of the chairs, it was still two hours before the appointed time.

“You can go in,” the Guard said before he could sit down.

“Really? I’m early though.”

“It doesn’t matter, Her Majesty instructed me to send you in as soon as you got here.” That was… odd? Why would she do that? Sans was a nobody, he wasn’t even a prominent member of the Guard yet.

He mentally shrugged it off as he skipped to the door and invited himself in. Maybe she knew he’d be a famous hero one day.

Like the rest of the palace, the throne room was sparsely furnished. A crimson carpet stood out against the white marble the whole place was built of, it led straight from the entrance to the throne like a streak of blood.

Queen Toriel was seated on the throne, positioned on a dais in the middle of the room. She looked relaxed and smiled as he came in, the door swinging shut behind. “Hello again,” she said.

Sans smiled wide, bouncing on the heels of his feet a little. “Hello, you wanted to see me.”

“Yes, I did.” She stood and started walking towards one a side door, gesturing for him to follow. He eagerly did so. “How would you like to help me with something big and important?”

“I would _love_ to.” Sans almost literally jumped for joy. He was going to help the Queen with something important. “What is it?”

“I can’t tell you yet. You’ll have to wait and see.”

As much as Sans wanted to know _right_ now he didn’t ask again as he followed her down a long hallway. It turned twice before she stopped at a door that was bigger and more ornate than the other doors they’d passed by. She unlocked it with a key pulled from a hidden pocket in her gown and gestured for him to proceed her inside.

He went in, pausing when he realized it could only be her bedroom. It was cozy with a thick carpet, _large_ bed in the center, and wardrobe off the side. But… why would she take him to her bedroom? Maybe there was a secret passage in here that led to the room she was actually bringing him to. Like in all those spy movies he’d seen.

The sound of the lock clicking shut seemed almost deafening in the silence of the room. Sans turned to look Toriel as she strode further in to stand by the bed.

“Where are we going now?” he asked.

“We’ve arrived, now come over here.” She gestured for him to stand in front of her.

Starting to feel… hesitant, Sans walked over. This didn’t seem right. That couldn’t be though, could it? She was the Queen, she wouldn’t do anything… bad. Things would make sense when she explained them. Maybe she was giving him a secret spy mission, just not in a secret room.

“Now take off your clothes.” Toriel’s tone was so casual it took Sans several seconds to register the order.

“Excuse me?” He’d had to have heard wrong.

“Take your clothes off, I need to know what you look like underneath them.”

“Why?” Sans had a right to know why, didn’t he?

“Because I’m your Queen, now take off your clothes.” There was an edge to her tone that promised… not good things if he didn’t comply. And he couldn’t fight her, she was the ruler of the Underground, his Queen like she’d said.

So, unable to look at her while he did it, he turned his back and began carefully and slowly undressing himself. He’d never been naked in front of anymore before, he didn’t like it. Once done, he placed his clothes on the nightstand, folded neatly with the gloves and scarf on top, the boots on the floor beside them.

“Very good, child,” Toriel said.

“I’m not… a child.” Now probably wasn’t a good time to correct her but he’d never like being treated like a child. Being small and ‘cute’ didn’t mean he was a kid or even immature.

“Oh, I know you’re not right now, but you will be, sort of anyway.” What did _that_ mean? “Now come on.”

Sans squeaked in surprise and a little bit of fear as her furry arms wrapped around from behind to pick him up. She pulled him onto her lap and against her soft fur covered chest. He been so focused on not looking at her as he undressed that he hadn’t realized she’d been undressing too.

But them both being naked could only mean one thing, right? _And_ they were in her room, on her bed, _alone_. There hadn’t even been a Guard posted outside the room.

“Please don’t do this,” he begged, swallowing back a whimper. “I’m not… I’ve never…”

Toriel cooed softly as she pet his head. “I’m not going to hurt you dearie, I promise. I’ll keep you safe, okay?”

Sans still quivered, her assurances doing little to comfort him considering their current position. “You mean you’re not going to…” He couldn’t even make himself _say_ it, rape was not something he’d ever had much cause to think about at all let alone consider it happening to him.

“I’ll keep you safe,” she said. That wasn’t a promise not to rape him though, was it? “Now let’s get started.”

Before Sans could ask what that meant, she was lying back, bringing him with her. Sans started lying on top of her but slid down to lie beside her instead, her arm around him, holding him close. She was warm and soft at least and Sans instinctively clung onto the soft thick fur of her belly. If the circumstances weren’t so… forced, he might’ve been okay with this.

“You relax while I get myself ready,” Toriel said.

“What are you going to do?” Sans shifted so that his head rested on her shoulder and not her breast.

“Something I’ve been thinking about for a while, I just never found a good monster to do it with until now.” That wasn’t really an answer and Sans wasn’t in any position to push for a real one.

A short while went by and he breathing changed pace, deeper, almost panting. Sans shifted a little more to try to see what she was doing. Her other arm, the one not wrapped around Sans, was lain over her body and her hand was… between her legs. She was masturbating, leaning forward a bit as she shoved her fingers into her… pussy.

That would’ve been fine, Sans had no problem with people doing that and had even done it himself a few times, if he wasn’t _right_ there pressed up against her side. Was this a really weird fetish he’d never heard about before? Forcibly ‘cuddling’ with someone who would rather be anywhere else while masturbating.

He tried to push himself away but her arm held him tight. “Why are… doing this?” He asked, holding back a disgusted whimper as he averted his eyes. But now that he was aware of it he couldn’t pretend it wasn’t happening, especially since he could hear the soft wet squelching sounds now too.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t be very happy.” Toriel’s voice was breath as she continued to pleasure herself. “But I promise you’ll be okay. Probably anyway unless something goes wrong. But you’re a skeleton, I read that they’re one of the best suited monster types for this, which is why I chose you. So, you’ll be fine.”

Sans opened his mouth to ask what might go wrong and what it was exactly but closed it again. He didn’t want to know.

It wasn’t long before Toriel’s panting picked up, her body almost shuddering against Sans, she was close. Would she let Sans go home when she finished? Probably, right? What else could she do to him?

She moaned when she climaxed a short time later, arching her back and pressing Sans to her side. This was over with now, right? Sans could home and never think about this again, right?

“You… done?” Sans asked as her body relaxed. “Can I go home now please?” He pushed against her arm again, still nothing.

“This is your home child, you just don’t know it yet.”

Sans froze. For perhaps the first time in his life he couldn’t think of anything to say. She couldn’t be serious, could she? What purpose would keeping him locked up here even serve? Was he to be her… plaything or something?

She pulled her hand out of her pussy and moved it over to grab on to him. Her fingers were set with slick and… it was gross. Sans didn’t have time to do more than shudder in disgust before she was lifting him again. She placed him deliberately between her still spread legs.

Sans tried not to look at her pussy but with it on full display that was hard. It wasn’t too different from the ecto-pussy he’d summoned once to play with except it was made of real flesh. It was bigger too, much bigger.

“What are you… doing?” he asked as one of her hands took hold of his ankles, keeping him there trapped between her legs. “I thought said you weren’t going to… hurt me.”

“I’m not, and the only one this is going to hurt is me. But it’ll be worth it, I _need_ this more than you can possibly imagine. Just know that you’re helping with something _very_ important to me.”

Sans took a breath to ask what it was she needed so bad and why it was important and maybe suggest she obtain it in a lot less creepy way. But he choked on a surprised squeak instead as the hand holding his ankles together pulled them down to press his feet against the lips of her pussy and then… _into_ it.

“What the fuck?” he said, unable to fathom the warm wet flesh surrounding his feet. It was slick from her earlier release and decidedly unpleasant.

Toriel grabbed his upper legs next and pulled him deeper in, past his knees. “Don’t swear my child, it’s rude.”

Sans tried to kick his legs but the squeeze was too tight. And just when he thought it couldn’t get any worse, her vaginal muscles contracted, pulling him deeper still.

“What are you doing?” Sans panted in terror, his entire lower half now engulfed in wet slick flesh. He put his hands to her legs to try to push himself out but she swatted him away, even as he was pulled in up to his ribcage.

Toriel panted in obvious exertion, putting a hand to his head stroking him with her thumb. “You’ll be okay,” she said. Her face scrunched up effort as she pulled Sans deeper still, pushing on his head a little to help him along.

A little bit more and Sans’ head and face would be inside her. “Don’t, please don’t.” His feet had been forced into a hollow space past a slightly tighter ring. That was her… womb? “What are you doing?” He didn’t know when he’d started crying but tears were streaming down his face.

Toriel was taking deep breaths, preparing for something. “I don’t really have time to explain to you.”

“Please just _stop_ I’ll do…” He cut off as the walls contracted around him again, swallowing him down like a throat. He coughed and gagged at the slick now coating his face as warm wet flesh pressed against him. It smelled _gross_ and it seeped into his nasal cavity and into his open mouth.

He desperately tried to grab onto something, _anything_ with his hands to pull himself out. But those were soon pulled in past the lips of Toriel’s pussy too.

That was it, he’d reached the point of no return. He was stuck as the fleshy walls around him continued to suck him deeper in little by little, forcing his body into the small hollow space of Toriel’s womb. Why though? Why would she do this to him or anyone else?

Why didn’t matter though as he forced in, his body curling up in the limited space. He coughed and sputtered, at least it didn’t smell in here and the walls though wet weren’t coated in anything.

His tears washed away some of the slick on his face as he slid around until he felt like he was sitting right way up. Shuddering with sobs, his hands pressed against the walls of his fleshy prison until he found the small hole he’d been forced through.

It was closed up tight, his attempts to pry it open even a centimeter failed. If he didn’t know better he wouldn’t have ever believed he could fit through it. Him being pulled through it must’ve been painful for Toriel. That wouldn’t have even made him hesitate before forcing himself out again if he could.

To think he’d been _so_ excited to meet with her, had been looking forward to since the instant he’d read the letter. And now he was _inside_ her. He wouldn’t have ever dreamed such a thing was even possible or that she’d ever want to do it.

He whimpered as he gave up trying to force the entrance open and started struggling and kicking as much as he could. Maybe if he hurt her or at least make her uncomfortable enough she’d let him out. He tried summoning a bone attack after a while, thinking to cut his way out, screw the fact that she was the Queen. But for whatever reason it didn’t work.

It wasn’t long before he started to feel tired. He was exhausting himself _much_ faster than he should’ve been. It wasn’t just a physical tiredness either, his mind was being pulled towards sleep. Sleeping would be bad though, he didn’t know how he knew that but he did. His instincts told him that if he fell asleep he wouldn’t wake up again, or if he did he wouldn’t be the same.

So, he kept it up, struggling, kicking, clawing at the soft flesh surrounding him, resisting the growing urge to sleep with all he was worth. But even someone with as much energy and willpower as him could only go on so long as a growing sense of lethargy spread through his bones.

“Please no, please no,” he mumbled to himself, unable to keep fighting as just keeping his eyes open was a struggle.

Now that he’d calmed some, he was aware of Toriel’s heartbeat. It surrounded him, steady and promising comfort as it lulled him further towards sleep. This place was warm and soft, a comfortable nice place to sleep.

“Please no, please Pappy save me, I don’t want this, please…” He drifted off with a soft sigh as his eyes closed and sleep took him.

***

Toriel rubbed a hand over the large swell of his newly pregnant belly. “There, there, my sweet child, just sleep,” she whispered. “Mommy’s here.”

Forcing the small cute skeleton monster into womb had been exhausting and his struggles afterward, lasting almost two whole hours, had been exceedingly uncomfortable. His attempts to use magic hadn’t helped either as her own magic had had to suppress it. But he was finally going to sleep, meaning she could relax once more too.

He’d stay asleep too, for nine months as her magic changed him. She’d give birth to a goat monster at the end. He wouldn’t remember much if anything of his old life, maybe his name and a few other details but that was it. And with how much her magic was going to affect and change him she’d be like his mother too. Not to mention she was literally going to give birth to him. So, she’d be his mother in every way that mattered.

That thought brought a tear of happiness to her eye as she rubbed a hand over her belly again. She’d finally get to be a mother again after so long. Her last child had died so very tragically and that had ultimately ended her marriage, destroying any chance of her getting pregnant again. But now she finally was. She’d take very good care of her new child, would never let anything hurt him.

She rubbed a loving hand over her belly for a little while longer before rolling off the bed and standing. She almost lost balance and had to put a hand on the nightstand to steady herself, it had been a long time since she’d been with child. And she hadn’t had any time to adjust to the extra weight this time, it would take her a bit to get used to.

After cleaning herself up, she dressed herself once more, she’d brought maternity clothes the day after she’d seen the small skeleton out in the garden and had decided to do this. Then she strode over to look at herself in the mirror.

She put a hand over the large swell of belly. She looked ready to pop, maybe even a little overdue, though that couldn’t be further from the truth. There was no way she’d be able to hide this, especially not for nine months, so she’d have to figure out a lie to tell. Or maybe she wouldn’t say anything about it at all, she was the Queen, no one could question her.

She sighed in contentment as she felt the first stirrings of her new child's slumbering movements, much, _much_ more gentle than the kicking and flailing from earlier. She’d missed this.

It was time to go eat though, she was starving. She’d have to get used to that, her magic was going towards both keeping her new child alive as well as changing him to _be_ her child. So, she’d have the cook fix her up a big meal, enough for two because she _was_ eating for two now.


	2. Missing

“Nope, I haven’t seen him since the day before yesterday,” Alphys said over the phone.

“Really? Ya sure? ‘Cause he didn’t come home yesterday,” Papyrus said. It was the day after Sans had gone to his meeting with Queen Toriel. He hadn’t come home from it so Papyrus had assumed he’d slept over at Alphys afterward and had forgotten to inform Papyrus again. He’d certainly done that more times than could be remembered. But that apparently wasn’t the case.

“I’m sure,” Alphys said. “I’ll keep an eye out for him though and send him home if I see him.”

Papyrus sighed. “’Kay thanks.” He hung up.

There wasn’t a whole lot to worry about. Sans was in training to become a Royal Guard, he could take care of himself in the event that he ran into trouble. Which was pretty unlikely anyway, most monsters were peaceful and he wouldn’t have any reason to go to the parts of the Underground that were less friendly.

Maybe whatever reason the Queen summoned him for involved him spending the night or a few days, or something like that. He’d probably be back sometime today, if not he’d for sure call and let Papyrus know what was up and when he’d be able to come home. So, there was no need to worry too much.

 

A few days went by and Sans was still gone. No phone calls or notes or anything. Alphys hadn’t seen him either, neither had anyone else Papyrus had asked.

Papyrus had already looked for him in all his usual hangout spots, several times. There hadn’t been a single trace of him. So, it was time to head to the castle and look for him there, that’s where he’d been headed off to when he’d disappeared after all.

“I don’t know,” the sentry standing outside the entrance to the castle said when Papyrus asked her if she’d seen Sans. “People come in and go out all the time. I can’t be expected to remember all their faces.”

“Yeah, but…” Papyrus said, holding back his frustration. “Skeleton monsters are rare, surely you’d remember if you’d seen one. It was about a week ago. He was wearing bright blue gloves, boots, and scarf, and off blue grayish armor. He was probably really cheery and excited. He’s small too, ‘bout this tall.” He held his hand level at about Sans’ height. “He was summoned to meet with the Queen and never came back home.”

“Okay yeah, I saw him,” she said.

“Did ya see him leave?”

“No, but my shift ended not too long after he arrived, he was the last person I saw go in that day. Also, there are other exits he could’ve used too.”

“Who was on duty after you?”

She shrugged. “The people who work the evening shift changes a lot, so I have no idea. Sorry dude.”

There went that idea. “Ya think I could ask the Guards and other people inside?” They might remember where Sans had gone, right? He was rather memorable so hopefully.

“Sure, go right on in.”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, whatever, good luck finding your bro though, I guess.”

Papyrus walked around the castle for a while, talking to everyone he ran across, asking them if they’d seen Sans. Several had, just in passing or they’d given him directions, but every instance was similar to the Guard’s out front. They hadn’t seen him leave but it was highly likely they would’ve missed it if he had because they’d gone to other parts of the castle or had left themselves. Even the Guard stationed directly outside the throne room had seen him enter but his shift had ended shortly after and no one had replaced him because the Queen had left the throne room. Meaning Papyrus couldn’t even be sure if Sans had made it out of the castle or not before whatever made him disappear happened. But he did know Sans had at least made it to the Queen, maybe she would know something about what happened to him.

“I am sorry but Her Majesty is dreadfully ill, she’s not able to accept petitions or see anyone right now,” the castellan said when Papyrus requested to see the Queen. “But I will do my best to address whatever your concern may be and if necessary I will convey it to her through the door to her chamber.”

There’d been rumors that the Queen was ill, apparently no one had seen her for several days because she’d been too ill to even get out of bed. The timing was odd but no doubt just a coincidence. Though maybe it was the kind of illness that required quarantine and Sans had contracted it from her. So, he was either dead of it or locked up somewhere in castle so he couldn’t spread it to anyone else while he recovered. Hopefully the latter. He was strong and resilient to most illnesses so he should be okay, right?

Papyrus took a deep breath. “Okay well, my brother, Sans is his name, was summoned to meet with the Queen a bit less than a week ago. I know from talking to the Guards he at least got in to see her but uh… he never came back home and he’s still missing. I was wondering if maybe the Queen knows something, since she’s the last person to see him for sure. Maybe he got sick too or something, I don’t know.”

“It’s possible I suppose, but I certainly didn’t see him, I just got back from vacation yesterday. But I will inform Her Majesty of your plight. If she knows anything I will inform you as soon as possible.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Papyrus sighed. This was probably all he could do right now. Sick and in quarantine would explain why Sans had seemingly disappeared. And now that he’d brought this to their attention they’d let him know how Sans was doing, right? Even if he couldn’t have any visitors. Hopefully he was okay.

 

Almost three more weeks went by without Sans showing up or there being any trace of where he’d gone. Papyrus, with Alphys and the Royal Guard’s help, had searched all of the area surrounding the palace and the Capital itself and had extended the search into the rest of the Underground. So far, the closest thing they found to a lead was an out of the way echo flower that Sans had whispered into, leaving a message about how excited he was to have been summoned to meet with the Queen.

They’d even put up missing posters all over the place, probably a bit more than was necessary but Papyrus wanted to make sure. So far, they hadn’t gotten a single response other then a drunk guy who called the number just because he saw it.

Papyrus was just getting ready to head out to start searching again when he saw a letter in his mailbox. Pulling it out revealed that it was from the castle. Maybe it was news about Sans’ whereabouts. He tore it open and quickly unfolded it.

_Dear Papyrus Serif_ it read in the same fancy script that Sans’ summons to the Queen had been written in. _We regret to inform you that we don’t have any news on the whereabouts of your brother Sans. Her Majesty has told me to inform you however that their meeting went as planned. She’d summoned him to met her for tea and conversation because she’d been endeared to him when they conversed at the public flower garden about a week prior to their meeting. He then left for home and everything seemed normal with him so she does not know where he might have disappeared to. She sends her sincerest hopes and wishes that you are able to find him and bring him safely home once more._ It was signed in cursive so fancy and ornate Papyrus couldn’t even begin to guess the name of the person who wrote it.

This meant Sans wasn’t sick and quarantined at the castle. In one way that was good, it meant he wasn’t sick. But it also meant there was no way to know where he was. But that was fine, they had to find him soon… hopefully.

 

“I’m sorry but… I can’t continue to put resources into looking for him,” Alphys said. This was the first time Papyrus had seen her with low energy. “All my Guards will of course continue to keep an eye out for any sign of him but we’ve already looked everywhere.”

Another two weeks had gone by without a single sign of Sans. Disheartening didn’t even begin to describe it. The more time passed the more likely it was that Sans would never come back. But that _couldn’t_ be right. They hadn’t found his dust either so he couldn’t be dead.

“But Alphys,” Papyrus said. “We can’t just… give up. He’s out there somewhere I _know_ it.”

“I don’t want to give up either, he was my best friend but… continuing the search for him is… a waste of resources. If we haven’t found any trace of him by now we’re probably never going to.”

Papyrus took a deep breath, getting mad at her when she was responsible for the entire Royal Guard wouldn’t be fair. She had to keep the whole Underground safe, she couldn’t worry about just Sans. And besides, she was right, any trail Sans might have left was long gone. But he still had to be somewhere. “All right. I’ll… keep looking though, on my own. I’ll find him one day.”

“I hope so,” Alphys said.

 

It was about three months later that Papyrus got a summons to attend the Queen himself. He considered not going, what if he disappeared too? But that was stupid, whatever had happened to Sans probably had nothing to do with the Queen. What good would keeping a small skeleton hostage do for her especially if the general public ever found out?

So, he’d went at the appointed time, arriving almost two whole hours late because he’d walked, taking the opportunity to ask every passerby he came across if they’d seen Sans. He carried around a photo of Sans for this exact reason. As usual he got all ‘no’s, sometimes accompanied by the sentiment that they were sorry and/or hoped he found his brother soon, and several people acting as if they didn’t notice him. He’d gotten used to those people a while ago, some of them were like that because he’d already asked them multiple times and they were tired of it. He didn’t blame them, he was kind of annoying.

But despite how late he arrived he didn’t have to wait long for his audience with the Queen even with how many other people were waiting for their turn. He of course had started asking all of them if they’d seen Sans as soon as he’d arrived in the waiting room, getting all ‘no’s once more. He’d just finished asking the last person when the gate Guard announced that it was his turn, much to the audible displeasure of several people in the room.

The first thing he noticed upon stepping into the throne room was that Queen Toriel was indeed very pregnant. He’d heard about it of course, it had been the talk of the entire Underground since she’d finally left her rooms again, apparently it had just been a severe case of morning sickness. The biggest talking point and most obvious thing about it though was that she didn’t look four months pregnant, not even close. She looked like she was due any day now. According to anyone who knew anything, and several who only pretended to, she wouldn’t say anything about that or who the father was.

“Hello,” she greeted him with a smile, a gentle hand resting on her belly.

“Uh hi.” Papyrus sagged, as usual, with his hands in his pockets. He didn’t really care much about the mysteries surrounding her pregnancy. In fact, he didn’t know enough about pregnancies to be able to speculate on it. She could just be carrying twins or triplets and if she didn’t want to divulge who the father was that her business, right? “You sent a summons thingy so uh… I’m here.”

“Yes, I did, thank you for coming even if you are… a bit late,” she said with a friendly relaxed smile, rubbing a gentle hand over her belly. “I summoned you because I wanted to know if you had found your brother, Sans. I heard he disappeared shortly after my audience with him. But from how… sad you look I’m afraid I already know the answer.”

“Yeah.” Papyrus sighed. “I haven’t found anything yet, not even his dust.”

“Oh, that might mean he’s still alive.”

“Uh… yeah, I hope so. I’m still looking… kinda.” His outings to look and ask around for Sans were starting to become less frequent. But he still went out at least two or three times a week. Sans would be proud if he knew how much exercise he was getting, he’d always been scolding Papyrus for lazing around on the couch most of the day.

“I hope you find him dear, I really do.” With visible effort Toriel stood up and walked over to stand in front of him. “I hadn’t known he had a brother until my castellan brought your message to me. You’re quite a bit taller than him.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Papyrus shrugged. He was taller than Sans but not Queen, she was making him feel kind of short the first time since he’d been a kid.

“Would you like to feel the baby move? He’s a bit restless right now.”

That was an odd thing to bring up right now. “Can I ask why you’d offer?” She was the Queen, wasn’t touching her taboo or something?

“Because you look so sad dear.” She put one of her large hands on the side of his head, petting his cheek. “I was thinking that maybe reminding you of happier things, like the future of the life I’m carrying, might make you feel better. So, would you like to?”

“Uh… sure, I guess.” It wasn’t like he could say ‘no’ to the Queen, could he? So, with some trepidation, he put a hand over the Queen’s belly. The baby within was, as she’d said, restless. It felt weird, Papyrus had never put his hand over a pregnant person’s baby bump before, had never even been invited to. I had to be uncomfortable for her though, right?

“See, isn’t it lovely?” Toriel put a hand over his, gently holding it there as the baby continued to move inside her.

“I uh… guess. Congrats on… the baby.” Congratulations were appropriate for this type of thing, right?

“Oh, thank you dear.” She smiled at him so it had to have been the right move.

“Can I uh… go now? I got stuff I gotta do.” He would take this opportunity to walk around the Capital to look and ask for any clue of Sans’ whereabouts. He _had_ to be somewhere.

“Oh, of course.” She released his hand from her belly.

***

The child in her belly calmed down shortly after the taller skeleton left the room. It was often said that babies in the womb could hear their mother’s voices as well as other outside stuff. The moment, (Papyrus was his name, right?) spoke her child’s movements had increased, as if subconsciously reacting to the no doubt muffled sound of his former brother’s voice in his sleep.

“There, there, he’s gone now,” she said, rubbing a hand over her belly as she walked over to lower herself back onto her throne. “I don’t think we have anything worry about. He’ll give up soon, he has too. And even if he doesn’t there’s no way he’ll ever find you.”

Upon hearing of Papyrus from her castellan relaying his message she’d almost panicked. She had expected people to come looking for him, someone as friendly as him had to have at least one friend, which was why she’d timed their meeting a short time before the Guard shift change to make it difficult to determine whether he’d left of not. But family members were often a lot harder to deter than mere friends and could get _very_ vengeful.

Which was her main reason for summoning Papyrus to meet with her. She’d needed to see if he suspected anything as well as make herself appear friendly to him in case he was starting to suspect her and gauge how determined he was to find his brother. The fact that he was still looking after this long without ever finding anything meant he had a lot of determination. But no one could keep looking forever, especially when there weren’t any leads. He’d probably give up before her son was born. And since he lived all the way in Snowdin and she’d be keeping her child in the palace as much as possible they would most likely never meet. So, she didn’t have to worry much about being found out.

She’d also considered turning Papyrus into her child as well, two was better than one after all, but had discarded the idea. Two brothers disappearing immediately after an audience with her followed by a bizarre pregnancy would’ve raised too much suspicion. Besides, today had proved that he was too tall anyway. Fitting him inside her womb, though probably possible would be extremely uncomfortable for her. So, she had to settle for a single child, for now anyway.


	3. Blue

Toriel woke up and knew that her child’s transformation into a full goat monster was complete. How she knew she wasn’t sure but it probably had something to do with her magic no longing going towards changing him, just keeping him alive. He was restless inside her too, enough that it had woken her up, he was getting ready to wake up.

“Soon, my child, soon,” she said as she rolled onto her back and rubbed a hand over her belly. “I’m so _excited_ to be a mom again, you’ll never know how wonderful a service you’ve done for me. You’re better off this way anyway, you’ll be a prince, heir to the throne, instead of a nobody like you were before.” Really, if she’d given him the option after explaining it to him, he no doubt would’ve gladly gone along with it. Who wouldn’t want to be her child after all?

After he was born she’d have to keep him locked up and out of the public eye for a while. He would be a child but not an infant like everyone would be expecting, and she couldn’t hide that fact. There was only so much this magic could do after all.

But she wouldn’t be able to get away with keeping him locked up and away from where everyone can see him for very long. Not only would he probably want out as soon as possible everyone would be eager to see him. So, she’d have to come up with a lie about why he’d grown so fast. She’d worry about that later though. She’d just have to be careful to make sure no one could figure out what she’d done. Even if this kind of magic wasn’t as popular as it used to be she wasn’t the only one knew about it and finding information on it wouldn’t be difficult.

What should she name him though? She’d have to figure that out once she learned if he remembered his old name or not. She hoped not, it might raise some suspicions if his former brother ever heard him referred to like that. But names were the things most often remembered after such a transformation so it was possible he would, in which case she’d have to make sure he knew not to call himself that.

“Soon,” she promised again, stroking her belly one last time before maneuvering herself off the bed. The cook would be starting breakfast right about now, she’d visit the kitchen for a quick snack while she waited for that.

 

A few days later she was getting ready for bed when she felt a sharp pain in her belly. She drew in a sharp breath as she winced, putting a hand over it. She’d been having false contractions for a while now but knew from past experience that this one was the real thing.

If it were a normal pregnancy she’d be shouting for the doctors but it wasn’t. She’d been stealthily avoiding them for the past nine months because they’d have figured out what she’d done in seconds. So, she’d been preparing to do this alone since day one. She was fortunate that labor had started when she was alone, though she’d been staying in her rooms as much as possible in the hope that that would happen.

First, she locked and bolted the bedroom door, probably not necessary considering the time of day but better safe than sorry. Then she prepared her bed, placing a mattress protector on it so she wouldn’t be getting anything other than the replaceable sheets dirty. She’d just finished with another contraction hit, even more painful this time.

Once it had passed she pulled herself up and made herself as comfortable as possible. She placed a hand over her belly again, preparing herself for a long painful birth. “You ready to see the world again, my child?”

***

He woke feeling… strange. Something was wrong, maybe. He lifted a hand above his face. It was covered in light blue tinted fur, odd. He had to stare it for a few seconds whilst wriggling his fingers before it clicked that it was indeed his real hand and not a glove he was wearing. Why had it seemed almost like it wasn’t at first?

He lowered his hand back to his side and turned his head to look at the room he was in. It was obviously a child’s room with all the bright colours and big toy box in one corner. He didn’t recognize it.

With another mental shrug he rolled off the bed and stood. His legs were a bit wobbly as if he hadn’t used them in a long time. He ignored it as he walked over to stand in front of the mirror that was placed on the wall next to the door to the closet. The sight that greeted him was for some reason a little surprising. He was a goat with blue tinged fur. Why would that be surprising though?

He was wearing a teal shirt with two yellow strips around his chest, a kid’s shirt. But… he wasn’t a kid and he hated being treated like one… right? No, he was a kid, he could tell that by looking in the mirror, the shirt wasn’t the only thing that screamed kid it was his whole body. So, where had that thought come from?

He had no idea. He couldn’t remember anything. Well actually, now that he thought about he could remember one thing. His name was Sans. And he now knew he was a goat monster and a kid. That wasn’t a whole to go off by when it came to piecing together who he was and where he was.

“Oh, you’re awake my child.”

Sans jumped a little before turning around to face the door. A big goat lady had walked in.

“Hi.” He smiled wide at her. “Could you please explain… stuff to me. I don’t know where I am or really much of anything else.”

“Well of course my dear Soriel, I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

“My name is Sans.” That was the one thing he did know for sure.

“No dear, that’s your middle name.”

Sans opened his mouth to contradict her but stopped himself. If he didn’t remember anything else maybe he was misremembering things. He still liked the name ‘Sans’ better though. Maybe that’s why he had remembered it and not his ‘real name’ because that’s what he wanted to be called.

The goat lady, (was Toriel her name?) walked over to sit on ground next to him. She then leaned over to hug him, pulling him to her chest and squeezing him almost tight enough to make breathing hard. He hugged her back, he was good at hugs. And from the way she was acting and referring to him she was obviously his mom… right?

She held him for a bit longer than he was comfortable with but did eventually let him go. She had tears of happiness in her eyes as she pet his head with one of her large hands. Sans didn’t like it but… with how happy she was he wasn’t going to complain and ruin it.

“Okay Mom,” it felt a bit weird calling her that but whatever, everything was weird, it didn’t mean anything, “why don’t I remember things?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I don’t remember anything from before I woke up a little while ago.” That wasn’t right. Did he get hit on the head?

“Don’t worry about it dear.” Her arms moved to encircle him once more, this time scooping him up to cradle against her chest. “You have no idea how happy I am.”

“That’s nice but… can you let me go please?” He squirmed a little, trying to wriggle free, but she held him too tight. Which only made him more uncomfortable. It would be nice if she explained things to him too.

“I’ll let go of you a bit, my _precious_ child. Just let me hold you for a little bit longer.”

“Okay I guess.” Sans sighed, going limp in her arms. With how happy she was he didn’t want to upset her anyway, so he’d deal with it for now and get answers later.

 

He wasn’t allowed to leave the rooms. His room was adjacent and only accessible through a door in her room and he wasn’t allowed to go anywhere else. The palace staff that supposedly existed weren’t allowed in either. She even locked him in when she had to leave. Her only explanation for this rule was that it was dangerous for him to leave right now, potentially life threateningly so.

What was maybe he even worse was how often Toriel insisted on holding him on her lap and cradling him. He had too much energy to sit still for long, he wanted to run and get some exercise He didn’t want to ruin her happiness though so he endured it.

She also never explained why he’d forgotten stuff or what he’d forgotten, even going so far as to say that he hadn’t forgotten anything even though he _knew_ that he had. Every time he brought it up she brushed it off, sometimes with underlying annoyance that seemed to almost border on anger. He eventually gave up asking her about and decided he’d look for his own answers.

That decision coupled with boredom from being locked up all day lead to him exploring every nook and cranny of the two rooms available to him. Which is how he’d ended up finding something interesting in the bottom of one of Toriel’s clothes trunks. He’d had pull out literally everything else inside it, which he maybe shouldn’t have done but he was super bored and would put everything back once he was done looking at it, to reveal his prize.

It was an off blue set of armor with vibrant blue boots, gloves, and scarf. The very first glimpse of it through the other junk that had been piled in the trunk had had him excited enough to quickly toss the rest of it aside without even giving it a glance. The best part was it looked like it should fit him too.

He grabbed the gloves first and pulled one on. It didn’t quite fit though, his hands were too big. If he didn’t have the fur it probably would have though. Frowning, he tried one of the boot next. It fit a bit better but again it was too tight. It was like it had all been made for someone almost exactly his size but a different monster type, one that didn’t have thick fur covering them. Like a skeleton maybe.

But he could still wear the scarf which was the most important piece. It had been handmade by someone special. He didn’t know how he knew that but he did. Or maybe he was just imagining things because he was bored out of his mind.

He tied it around his neck, somehow knowing the perfect way to position it and tie it to make it look just how he wanted it to. It felt like he’d done this a bunch of times before. Which he might have, he didn’t remember anything from before he’d woken up however long ago that was. Maybe this was something from before that.

Once done he stepped in front of the mirror to see how it looked on him. It felt right and looked good but there was still something off, he couldn’t place it though. Maybe it was how the vibrant blue of scarf contrasted with the light blue of his fur and eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Sans jumped, turning around to see that Toriel had returned. She looked… mad. Well he had made a mess of the room, throwing all the old clothes in that trunk out on the floor.

“Sorry Mom, I’ll put all back, I promise,” he said with the smile that normally got him his way, other than when he asked to leave these rooms anyway.

It didn’t work this time though as Toriel strode over to him. Crouching down she… ripped the scarf from his neck with a painful tug. “You’re not allowed to play with these things. I have them hidden away for a reason.”

Sans stared at the scarf in her hand. It was important to him, he didn’t know why but it was. Why would she not only take it away from him but be mad about him wearing it? “But… it’s cool though, I like it.” He tried his smile again but her expression didn’t even soften a little.

She turned away and stomped back towards the trunk. She threw all the blue stuff back inside first. “Tomorrow morning I’m throwing all this junk. I should’ve done it a long time ago. Don’t _ever_ mention these things again.”

Sans trembled at her tone, he’d never heard her that mad before. “Yeah, okay Mother. I’m sorry.” He didn’t wait for a reply or another reprimand before retreating to his room. He would’ve locked it if it had a lock. But it didn’t so he went to his bookshelf instead and pulled down the children’s book about a fluffy rabbit that he liked to read aloud to himself at night before going to bed.

He wasn’t going to bed yet of course, it was too early and he hadn’t even had supper yet. But it helped him relax and he could use that after… whatever had just happened with Toriel.

 

Later that night long after he’d been sent to bed and long after he was sure Toriel had gone to sleep he snuck out of his room and into Toriel’s. He looked around until he found the trunk again, the one with the blue armor she didn’t want him touching. The floor was thickly carpeted so his footsteps were dead silent as he snuck over and pulled it out from where she’d moved it underneath the bed.

Once he had it all the way out, he started pulling things out, placing them silently to the side. It seemed to take forever before he got to the bottom, revealing the blue stuff. He pulled the scarf out and loosely tied it around his neck. Then he ran his fingertips over the gloves, boots, and armor, wishing them a silent farewell. He wanted to save all of it but… it wasn’t practical. The more stuff that needed to be hidden the more likely it was that Toriel would find it and get mad at him again.

But why did he care so much about clothing items he couldn’t remember ever seeing before? Especially since they obviously weren’t even made for him. And why would Toriel care if he messed around with them? It didn’t really matter though as long as he had the scarf, handmade things were always special.

With a sad sigh he pulled his hands out of the trunk and began piling everything else back in. He then closed the trunk and pushed it back under the bed, doing his best to make sure it was in the exact spot it had been before.

He snuck back into his room and made his way over to his bed. He untied the scarf and lifted the mattress a bit to hide it underneath. She’d hopefully never find it there.

When he woke up the next morning and went out to her room for breakfast the trunk was gone. And Toriel acted as if yesterday’s incident never happened. He would too if it made her happy. As long as she never found his scarf everything would be fine.


	4. Goat Bro

Sans had been gone for more than a year and a half. Papyrus hadn’t found a single thing in all that time and not a single person he’d asked seen him. He rarely even went out to look and ask people anymore, it was worthless, he’d never find anything. Sans was never coming back. Papyrus didn’t even have any dust to spread for a proper goodbye.

He sighed heavily as he pushed himself off the couch and forced himself to the front door. He needed some fresh air. The living room was a mess and stank of cigarette smoke. He was never going to get the smell out, not even Sans could’ve done that. It didn’t matter though, he was the only one who lived there and he didn’t mind the smell, he was used to it.

The snow crunched underneath his shoes as he stepped outside. Despite the relatively short distance it took a long while before he reached Snowdin Forest. He needed to get to his job at the sentry station, had to pay for his cigarettes and booze somehow. Sans would be so angry if he could see him now, he’d lecture Papyrus yet again about how he shouldn’t drink and smoke so much because it was bad for his health. Then he would…

“Pappy!”

Papyrus froze, almost toppling over in shock. Had that been… Sans voice? It couldn’t be. Surely, he’d been hearing things, or just another dream about Sans coming back that would end with him waking and crying because it had just been a dream.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” That _was_ Sans’ voice. Papyrus turned around to see a… goat child with blue fur, not Sans. “I don’t even know you but… I feel like I do. I don’t know why though, I just… do. And I felt super happy when I saw you.” It was Sans’ voice coming out of a goat child’s mouth. “I’m Sans by the way. Well actually that’s my middle name, my first name’s Soriel.” The Queen’s child, also prince of the Underground. “But I like ‘Sans’ better so you can call me that, if you want. How about you, what’s your name?”

He couldn’t be Sans, there was no way. That was impossible, he was a goat and prince of the Underground, definitely _not_ Sans but…

“M-my name is Papyrus.”

A look of recognizance came over… ‘Sans’’ face. “I know that name somehow I think, I don’t know. It feels important. But don’t tell anyone you saw me here, okay? I’m not allowed to leave the palace yet so I had to sneak through the secret tunnels to get out. I don’t know if Mom knows about them but my body guards don’t. I made it all the way to the Ruins’ door and no one spotted me, I’m like a ninja. But I need to… are you okay? Are you… crying?”

“Where did you… get that… scarf.” Papyrus pointed to the familiar vibrant scarf that was tucked underneath ‘Sans’’ shirt.

“Oh, this?” ‘Sans’ pulled it the rest of the way out. It was _definitely_ the same scarf Papyrus had made for his little brother what felt like ages ago now. “I found it in one of Mom’s old trunks, hidden at the bottom. There was a pair of matching gloves and boots and whole outfit too. Mom got real mad at me for messing with it and decided to throw it all out. I stole the scarf before she could though. It’s the most important because it was handmade by someone special. I think anyway, I don’t remember who or why, I just… feel it. I know it sounds weird but I forgot a lot of stuff, like almost everything since before I woke up in my room. So, it has to be from before then, right? Don’t tell anyone you saw me with it though, Mom would be mad. But… why are you crying even more now? I didn’t mean to make you sad. What’s wrong?”

“Sans…” Papyrus took a few steps towards Sans and collapsed onto his knees in front of him. It was impossible but… this _was_ Sans somehow. He sounded like Sans, was the same size, knew things and felt thing about Sans’ scarf and Papyrus that he shouldn’t, really the only that wasn’t the same was the species and the fact that he was a kid somehow. “Oh, my gosh Sans I…” He choked on a sob as he wrapped his arms around Sans. “I missed you.”

Sans hugged him back, his hug almost the exact same as before except furrier. “Shh, Pappy it’s okay.” He pet the back of Papyrus’ head as Papyrus cried onto his shoulder. “I missed you too. I… don’t really remember you but that feels true anyway.” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears now too.

Papyrus clung to him, sobbing with relief and happiness. It didn’t matter that it didn’t make sense as long as Sans was _alive_ and safe and with Papyrus again. It didn’t matter that he’d somehow been turned into a goat. _Nothing_ mattered except that Sans was _here_ and _alive_.

He cried for a long while, probably until it was physically impossible for him to cry anymore. Sans held him the whole time. When their embrace ended Papyrus had almost forgotten Sans was a goat now and was surprised by the sight of blue fur.

“So, uh… you know me from before the thing that made me forget happened?” Sans asked.

Papyrus nodded, sniffing as he wiped at the tear streaks on his face. “I thought you were… dead.”

“I’m sorry.” Sans took one his hand with both of his. His fur was soft and thick, it shouldn’t be there though. “Can I ask… how did we know each other?”

“We’re… brothers.” Even if something had changed Sans they were still brothers, right?”

“Oh, that… feels right but… the Queen is my mom, I’m a Dreemurr. Also, we’re uh… not the same species. Maybe we were adopted.”

The Queen was the person who’d done this to Sans. He’d gone to her, disappeared and came back as goat and she was claiming him as her son. How she’d done it didn’t matter, only that she did. And she’d pay for that.

Should he tell Sans that she’d done something to him though? Something irredeemable and no doubt awful. No, Sans was always so happy and innocent, Papyrus couldn’t ruin that.

“I’m just… so glad you’re okay,” he said. He could worry about Toriel later, for now he’d spend as much time with Sans as he could get away with.

Sans smiled. “I’m sorry I made you worried. I didn’t know otherwise I would’ve come to see you sooner. That might not have been possible though, this is my first time escaping from the palace grounds. Ever since I was finally let out of the rooms in the palace and saw a map of the Underground I’ve been wanting to get out here because I wanted to see it. Like, it felt as if I were homesick for it or something even though I don’t remember ever being here. I guess maybe you’re why I missed this place.”

“Yeah probably.”

Sans hugged him again. “I’m glad I found you again.”

“Yeah, me too.” If Sans hadn’t found him he never would’ve found out. He’d have had to have gone all the way to Capital to see him, which he was way too depressed to do. Not to mention the chances of the figuring this out when they were surrounded by other people and not the trees of Snowdin Forest were much lower.

“I can’t stay though,” Sans said, pulling back. “If I don’t get home soon, I’ll be grounded in my room again and… I _really_ don’t want that. I’ll come back though as soon as I can, I promise. Oh, and also, I won’t tell Mom I met you, I don’t think that would make her happy for some reason. I might just be paranoid or something but it feels like the right thing to do.”

“Do you really have to go _now_?” Papyrus had just been reunited with him, admittedly they’d hugged for a long while, but still it hadn’t been that long ago that he’d thought he’d never see Sans again.

“Yeah, like I said I had to escape from my body guards to get here and I’m not even allowed out of the palace at all. I’m going to be in _big_ trouble if I don’t return before Mom is done with her meeting thing.”

“Okay.” Papyrus nodded miserably. “I don’t want ya to get in trouble.”

“Thanks.” Sans smiled, different to his old one because of the different shaped face but still very reminiscent of it. “But like I said, I’ll be back as soon as I can. I’ll try to stay longer with you next time. I want you to tell me about the stuff I forgot.”

“Okay, of course, see ya later.” Papyrus took Sans into his arms and hugged him tight one last time before letting go. It hurt to do but he had to.

 

It didn’t take long on the Undernet to figure out what Toriel had done to Sans. It was _disgusting_ in every way, physically and morally. It was a thing that was normally used when adopting a small child, especially if they’d originally come from an abusive household. It wasn’t as common as it used to be because it had fallen out of public favor a while ago when it was discovered that a small number of individuals were using it to make their kidnapped children forget their former lives as well as hide them better from the authorities looking for them. At which point they proceeded to use them in horrible ways. Papyrus had been too squeamish to read that whole article.

But now Toriel had gone and done it to Sans. Why though? Because she wanted a child and she’d bumped into Sans at the public flower garden. Papyrus had read that when done with adults it was a lot riskier and that skeleton monsters were the best suited for it because they didn’t have as much that needed to gotten rid of, just added to and reshaped a little.

Papyrus’ first instinct was to head to the Capital and tell everyone what Toriel had done to Sans. He’d been about to do it too until logic came back to him. No one would believe him, they would think he’d gone mad with grief over Sans’ disappearance. There’d been nothing but sympathy and goodwill towards her for longer than Papyrus had been alive. Everyone knew the story of how she’d lost her two children, one biological the other adopted but no less loved for that fact. And everyone felt sorry for her because of it. Papyrus had too, it was a tragic tale, but not anymore. And now that she had a kid again everyone was happy, for her and the Underground because there was an heir to the throne once more. They wouldn’t want to ruin that.

He’d have to handle this himself. He wouldn’t have to worry much about the Guards, he could just teleport in and assassinate her in the dead of night. No one would know it was him.

Sans would become ruler then, right? Yeah, everyone believed wholeheartedly that he was the Queen’s son. Which in a way he kind of was now, her magic had changed him fundamentally, the only thing that as the same was his soul. And she’d… literally given birth to him. Papyrus was all right with Sans being ruler though as long as he never found out what had been done to him. And he’d get to be with Sans again too, he was all right with being thought of as an adopted brother. It shouldn’t change how Sans felt about him.


	5. Stealth

Once in the castle, long after night had fallen and everyone had gone to bed it didn’t take long to find the Queen’s chamber. Or at least what he was pretty sure was the Queen’s room, the door was bigger and fancier than all the others and it was situated towards the back of the castle. Which would make it more difficult for attackers to get to it, if they couldn’t just teleport into the middle of the castle anyway.

He was in luck; the door was unlocked and the hinges were oiled so it didn’t make even a tiny squeak as it swung open. He stepped inside, his shoes silent on the thick carpet, and tiptoed towards the large fourposter bed. Toriel lay on her side, apparently at peace with the horrible thing she’d done to Sans, despicable.

Papyrus summoned a bone construct in his hand. He had to stab it through her soul then teleport out and everything would take care of its self. No one would know it was him.

Her hand shot out and grasped his wrist, his attempt to pull away too slow. It twisted painfully, forcing him to drop his conjured weapon, it shattered as it left his hand.

There was click as her other hand grasped his wrist too, forcing a metal bracelet that had been hidden in the palm of her hand onto it. “You really thought that would work?” she asked in a whisper as she straightened into a sitting position, still gripping him tightly.

“You fucking…” Her hand clasped roughly over his mouth. It was big enough to almost wrap all the way around his head.

“Don’t shout and especially don’t swear, my child is sleeping in the next room.” She was standing now, her large bulk looming over him

Papyrus growled at her through her hand and summoned a Blaster. But… it didn’t work. Attempting to summon a wave of bone constructs achieved the same result, nothing. Right, the metal bracelet she’d forced on him was probably the kind used on when arresting criminals to block their magic. He was screwed.

“I guess this means you figured it out,” she said, her voice still low. “Oh well, at least you didn’t try tell him or anyone else.”

Fuck, he should’ve told Alphys or least Undyne. They might’ve believed him and would’ve definitely helped him. But he’d been too focused on Sans to even consider them and now it was too late.

“Lucky for you I have a solution for this,” she said. “You’ll probably even liked it in the end.” Her hand on his face squeezed tighter, almost painfully so. This she pulled her head back and rammed her forehead into his. A brief flash of pain followed by darkness.

 

He woke with a splitting headache, worse than any hangover he’d ever experienced before. It was too painful to allow him to go back to sleep and escape from it so he blinked open his eyes to investigate his surroundings.

Things were too blurry to make out at first but after several seconds his vision cleared enough for him to see that he was in a room that was either a laboratory or a dungeon’s torture room. Everything was dusty though, like no one had been in here for a _long_ time. He was chained naked to a cold metal table, his wrists and ankles held down by thick leather straps.

“Good, you’re awake.”

Papyrus turned his head as Toriel walked into his line of sight. He jerked against his bindings, trying to summon a row of Blasters. It still didn’t work even though that metal bracelet was gone.

“You’ve been drugged dear, so you can’t use magic,” Toriel said.

“What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?”

She frowned. “Don’t make me regret my decision. I’m doing you a favor. For trying to kill me you should be executed, instead I’m reuniting you with your former brother, so be grateful.”

“What?” Papyrus wasn’t sure what to make of that statement. This certainly didn’t look like he was being reunited with Sans. And Sans was his still his brother, _not_ ‘former brother’, the horrible thing that had been done to him didn’t change that.

“Ever since I first heard about you I’ve been considering this. It’s very risky of course so I had decided not to. I did however work on figuring out a way to do it if I got the chance to, since you’re too big normally. And now you’ve come right to me, how wonderful. No one will suspect anything, they’ll probably think you killed yourself, you seem the type to do that anyway.”

Papyrus froze as she walked closer. She was going to do to him what she’d done to Sans. His memories would be erased, he wouldn’t remember the horrible atrocity she’d committed to Sans and was going to do to him now too.

She stepped right up to the table he was on and began undoing the straps around his wrists and ankles. As soon as they were undone he tried to bolt but she grabbed him pulling him back. Which was when he realized something was wrong, or more wrong than it had first appeared. Toriel had either grown or Papyrus had shrunk. She lifted him easily, cradling him to her chest. He was maybe even smaller than Sans.

“What the fuck did you do to me?” He squirmed in her grip, getting absolutely nowhere.

“Remember that magic deadening drug I told you about? An ‘unintended’ side effect is shrinking. My Royal Scientist developed it a few months ago. She’s working on a way to get rid of the shrinking effect but I got myself a veil of it for curiosity’s sake and just in case I got a chance to do this with you.” Things really couldn’t get any worse, could they?

She carried him over to a small bed with a clean sheet placed over it that Papyrus hadn’t been able to see before. It creaked as she lowered herself onto it. Squeezing him close to her chest with one arm, she lay back on it and spread her legs, the dress of her skirt stretching between them before falling to bunch around her hips. Her other hand went down there.

“W-what are you doing?” Papyrus couldn’t see what her other hand was doing and in truth he didn’t even want to know.

“Prepping myself for you,” she said, starting to pant a little. “It would hurt a lot more if I did it without loosening myself up first.”

Papyrus tried again to struggle and use magic but there was nothing he could he do. “Fuck you bitch, fuck you.” Swearing was all he could do. Her grip tightened painfully but she didn’t say anything.

So, Papyrus was helpless to do anything as her breathing steadily picked up. Soon her chest was almost heaving underneath him as she pleasured herself. She eventually climaxed with a breath moan as she arched her back.

Still with no words, her hand, fingers wet from where they’d just been, moved up to grab onto him too. She then moved him, placing him between her still spread legs.

“D-don’t do this, please,” he said, unable to _not_ look at her entrance. The thought of going inside it was… _gross_ , he’d rather not even be anywhere near it. But there was nothing he could do as she forcibly maneuvered his shrunken body, lining his head up with it. “Not face first please don’t…” He cut off as she pushed his head against and then _into_ it.

He gagged, clenching his eyes shut as warm wet flesh pressed against his face, his entire head engulfed by it. His shoulders were next, her hands, ignoring his flailing as they pushed him in. He closed his mouth tightly, holding back the growing need to scream, as he tried in vain to grasp onto anything that he could use to pull himself out. He couldn’t even reach anything with his hands pinned to his sides.

The walls tightened around him before convulsing and pulling him deeper, past his ribcage. He whimpered, wriggling his whole body in a desperate attempt to halt his progress. It was useless though as the walls moved again. One more had his head pushing through a tighter ring and into her womb.

He coughed and sputtered, tears leaking down his face. It didn’t smell though and it wasn’t as tight so it was better. But his feet were pulled past her entrance too. There went the outside world, he wouldn’t be experiencing it again for a long while. He’d be different when he did too, a goat monster with no memories of this.

It wasn’t long before all of him was inside her womb, curled up in the limited space. He slid around some until he was in a comfortable position. At least it was warm and comfortable, right? He’d always been a fan of those things.

And this is where Sans disappeared all that time ago. No wonder no one had been able to find him. Who would’ve ever thought to check inside the Queen? Gosh, Papyrus had visited her too, when Sans had been right there, inside her. He’d even put a hand on her belly to feel the ‘baby’ move. If only he’d known. It didn’t matter now though. Sans was changed and he would be too.

“I’m… okay with this,” he said in a whisper. He’d get to be with Sans again at least. They’d be brothers and everyone would know it. “Yeah, this isn’t so bad.” He wouldn’t even remember this so it would be okay. “I still fucking hate you though. I always will, I promise, even if I can’t remember why.” He’d always been good at keeping promises.

He could feel and hear Toriel’s heartbeat through the fleshy walls. It was steady and comforting as it lulled him to sleep.

***

Toriel rubbed a hand over the new swell of belly. He’d stilled inside her almost right away, putting up no fight at all. He must’ve realized that he was better off like this.

“There, there, my sweet child,” she said. “I knew you’d realize this is a good thing for you too. Soon you and your brother will be true brothers again. Only this time you’ll be the younger one, won’t that be nice?”

She’d have to lock herself up in her rooms again to hide her sudden large pregnancy. She’d also have to think of something to tell Soriel to explain this and why she couldn’t be seen for a few months. She’d figure that out in the morning though.

With a contented sigh, she heaved herself off the bed and left the room. Luckily the secret door to the old now unused laboratory was only a short distance from her chambers. And it was well past midnight so she didn’t run anyone.

After cleaning herself up she peaked into the other room. Leaving satisfied when she spotted the figure of Soriel underneath his blanket on the bed.

She then lay down on her bed and put a loving hand over her belly again as her new child stirred a little in his sleep for the first time. Now she would have _two_ children again. Life was wonderful.

***

Sneaking out in the middle of the night was something Sans did a lot. Tonight, was no different. Of course, before he’d left he’d arranged his pillows underneath his blanket so that it would appear at first glance that he was still in bed just in case Toriel decided to peek into his room for whatever reason, she’d done so before.

He’d discovered the secret passages in the walls shortly after he’d _finally_ been allowed out of the rooms and could explore the castle as much as he wanted. He used them to get away from his body guards, which was the only way he was able to get out of the castle, and to sometimes just explore the castle in different ways. They were tunnels meant for spying which made them exciting. The only rooms that they didn’t have a peephole for was the Queen’s chambers. Meaning he could look into and eavesdrop in almost every room in the castle.

Tonight, though he was going to use them to sneak out of the castle again. He wanted to go talk to Papyrus again, ask him want he knew about what had happened before Sans had forgotten everything. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind being interrupted in the middle of the night. He seemed the type to be a heavy sleeper so maybe. But he’d be willing to miss a bit of sleep if it was the only time he could talk to Sans.

“D-don’t do this, please,”

Sans froze. That voice had come from the room he was passing by, the weird laboratory type room that was _always_ empty and didn’t appear to have a door leading to it. What was even weirder though was that it was Papyrus’ voice. What was he doing in the castle?

Sans turned back and walked towards the peephole to look inside. He’d found out a while ago that no one could hear him while he was spying on them in here no matter how loud he was so he wasn’t worried about being found out.

Toriel was visible inside. She was lying on a bed, her legs spread, revealing her bare private parts down there. The peephole unfortunately gave Sans a better view than he ever would’ve wanted. But he didn’t look away because she was also holding Papyrus firmly between her legs. He was smaller and shorter than he had been when Sans had talked to him earlier but still recognizable. What was happening here?

“Not face first please, don’t…” Papyrus begged, cutting off as Toriel… forced his head _into_ her… entrance. And she didn’t stop there either as she push him deeper.

Sans first instinct was to run and get help or to stop it himself. But before he could even take a single step he stopped. It would do no good, not only would it be far too late by the time he even got out of the tunnels to begin with but he didn’t know how to get into that room. And no one would believe him.

Everyone already thought he was eccentric and imaginative. He’d asked around multiple times about what had happened before he’d forgotten everything. Their answer always was that he’d been born only a few months ago and was growing fast because of something to do with his mysterious missing father. They never believed him when he tried to tell them something different because he was a kid and why would the Queen ever lie to them? Everyone loved the Queen and was super excited about his birth and her happiness with finally being a mother again. What were the chances of them believing him if he told them about this? He certainly would _never_ believe such a thing if he wasn’t witnessing it for himself, especially not of Toriel.

So, he watched frozen as Papyrus was sucked into her until he disappeared. He made a large swell in her belly, making her look pregnant. Which she now was, wasn’t she? From the way she placed a loving hand over it, it certainly seemed like she thought so.

“There, there, my sweet child,” she said. “I knew you’d realize this is a good thing for you too. Soon you and your brother will be true brothers again. Only this time you’ll be the younger one, won’t that be nice?”

Sans’ soul went cold at those words. Papyrus had said that they’d been brothers, Sans had assumed adopted because of the species difference, but… what did ‘true brothers again’ mean? And ‘you’ll be the younger one this time’ was an odd thing to say, right? Whoever was born first was older, nothing could change that.

He watched in silence as Toriel stood up, holding a hand over the well of her belly, and left. Was there anything Sans could to do save Papyrus from her? She was the Queen, absolute ruler of the Underground, and he was just a kid even if he sometimes didn’t really feel like one. But what he felt didn’t change what people thought of him or whether or not they’d believe him when he said that their beloved and ‘benevolent’ Queen had done… whatever it was she’d just done to Papyrus.

He’d be… let out eventually, right. Yeah, she would have no reason to keep him in there forever. But why would she… force him into there at all? Well, monsters were made out of magic and a mother’s womb was where that magic took shape, forming into the physical body of a baby monster. Sans had never had a sex-ed class but he still somehow knew that anyway, like he knew a lot of things he’d never been taught or told about, like math and reading. What if the magic making up a monster’s physical body could be changed by similar magics that had formed it to begin with? What if…

What if that had been done to Sans? What if that was why he didn’t remember things and knew things he shouldn’t? And why when he passed by a mirror he was still sometimes surprised to see himself. It would explain all the peculiarities surrounding his run-in with Papyrus, everything from recognizing him and even knowing his name without remembering ever seeing him before, to Papyrus saying they were brothers and having thought he was dead. It would also explain Toriel’s odd phrasings after she’d… gotten Papyrus all the way inside her.

Sans took a step back, lifting a hand to his chest in shock. It made sense and… it rang true in his head. Like how he’d known Papyrus’ name and known he’d been telling the truth when he’d said they were brothers. There was nothing he could do about it though, what was done was done and couldn’t be undone. And now it was going to happen to Papyrus too and Sans was just as helpless to do anything about it. Because no one would ever believe if he told them about this. And saying anything to anyone would make Toriel mad, which considering what she was willing to do to be a mother again could be dangerous. After all, she had another child on the way now, losing her current one, though tragic would be better than having one taken from her and not being allowed to be a mother to the other, essentially losing them both.

 

The next morning, Sans faked excitement and happiness at the sight of Toriel’s swollen belly. It wasn’t hard and she was easily fooled. He even crawled up onto her lap to hug her belly in ‘excitement’ about his ‘new’ brother. When in truth it was more about wanting to be close to Papyrus again.

At least they’d be together again, that would nice. And Papyrus wouldn’t remember any of this, Sans would make sure he would never even have cause to suspect anything. Sans would take care of him and make sure nothing separated them ever again.


End file.
